The second wedding
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Bill and Fleur wanted to have a second wedding since their first was interrupted...


Insane House Challenge: Pairing – Bill/Fleur

365 Prompts Challenge: Event – Wedding

Word count: 726

I really don't know if I got the vows right...since here in Germany it's different..

* * *

Fleur was still nervous. Sure, they were already married and there was no need to be nervous but they wanted a better wedding. The death eater interrupted them and it had been a horrible day. It should have been the best day in their life and it turned out to be the worst. She wore the same dress and everything was how it used to be. Her sister helped her with the hair and makeup. She was even more beautiful than on her first wedding. Especially with her baby bump. It took some time until they were finished but it was worth it. Gabrielle held her hand and smiled when they walked outside. She sat down next to her parents and smiled. Bill was already waiting for his wife and was just as nervous. Fleur walked closer until she was next to her husband. Both looked each other in the eyes and smiled. They were blushing like it was their first wedding. Bill and Fleur turned their attention towards Kingsley.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. William Arthur Weasley, will you have Fleur Isabelle Delacour to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Bill smiled at her and nodded. This was a stupid question since there was never another answer except yes.

"In the name of god, I, William Arthur Weasley, take you, Fleur Isabell Delacour, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, will you have William Arthur Weasley to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Fleur squeezed his hand and smiled. It was like the first time, just better. Everyone was there, she was pregnant and the Weasleys accepted her as Bills wife. It could not be better.

"In the name of god, I, Fleur Isabell Delacour, take you, William Arthur Weasley, to be my 'usband, to 'ave and to 'old from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in 'ealth, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"By the power vested in me, I now declare you and you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride now."

Bill turned towards her and lifted her head before he kissed his wife. It was like their first kiss, soft and shy. Fleur placed her hands on his waist and leaned her forehead against his after they broke the kiss. Both were satisfied and nothing could disturb them. No war, no dark lord, nobody. At least they thought that nothing could disturb them.

"Bill...?"

Her voice was unsteady and she trembled.

"Yes...? What's wrong..? What..happened?"

He looked at her, stroking her cheek. Something was wrong but he did not know what it was.

"The...water broke..."

Everyone was shocked and Gabrielle ran immediately to her. Bill did not know how he should feel. It was overwhelming, his little baby girl would be there soon! He did not even care about the fact tt she disturbed their second attempt for a perfect wedding. Molly and Apolline were also next to her while Charlie was next to Bill to help him somehow.

"Ginny, go and get her bag! Bill, we will apparate to St. Mungos now and you'll stay by her side. Percy, you'll take care about the guests! Mum, Mrs. Delacour, you'll take Fleur and apparate with her side along."

Charlie tried to manage it somehow because nobody really knew what to do. Nobody expected that her water would break during her wedding. He apparated with Bill to St. Mungos and supported his big brother. This was the reason why he would never get married or anything else. He had his job and dragons, he did not need such trouble...


End file.
